dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:UlrikeM/Archivo 1
¿? ni idea?¿ no se me ocurre pero en el torneo quien va a dar el premio ???? y despues yo eligo el torneo Torneo mineral En el torneo puedo llevar 5 pokémon al 100 y otro sobre el nivel 70 al 100? Si se puede por favor apuntame Un Saludo R.lucario azeri euskalduna xD alfin ya viste la portada oye conctate en el msn y tengamos una pelea oye como esta la cosa del torneo tengo una duda acerca del orden? primero va mi nombre de usuario luego mi msn luego mi friend code y de donde soy pero no es necesario que ponga el nombre del personaje el cual soy en el juego? y felicidaes por esta Dialgapedia--Blaziken 14 23:22 6 nov 2009 (UTC) Otra duda si no es mucha molestia:1 puedo tomar tu msn?,2 devo de anotar los friend codes de los demas verdad?--Blaziken 14 23:30 6 nov 2009 (UTC) Amigo estas desconectado pero gracias ya me inscribi en el torneo pero ¿Que pasa en caso de que algun participante no pueda participar? --Blaziken 14 23:43 6 nov 2009 (UTC) me accaba de suceder un imprevisto, parece que el sabado tango un torneo de taekwondo y no puedo competir en los dos lugares al mismo tiempo por favor pudes acer algo para que pueda competir?--Blaziken 14 01:52 9 nov 2009 (UTC) XD Se me habia olvidado perdona XD --Dialga palkia 14:57 8 nov 2009 (UTC) RE:Torneo Mineral Doh(Homero simpson cuando le pasa algo malo) XD si creo que pueda participar pero serian como las 2:30 serian las 8:00 aya no? --Dialga palkia 15:22 8 nov 2009 (UTC) Creo que no puedo presentarme(Solo Creo)--Dialga palkia 03:02 12 nov 2009 (UTC) No ahora si puedo --Dialga palkia 20:20 12 nov 2009 (UTC) OLaZ Sí,puedo asistir. --Alecrán ¡Torneo Mineral! ¡Hola! estoy feliz de que este listo el torneo y yo diria ¡Si puedo asistir! si sale algún caso de alguna emergencia ya te avisare para qué hagas el cambio--x3 Larga vida a Ambipom!!!x3 16:15 8 nov 2009 (UTC) Toeneo Mineral El usuario Arceus puede asistir pero como le da flojera escribir esto lo escribo yo --Dialga palkia 20:00 12 nov 2009 (UTC) HOLA investigador como puedo votar por el pokemon inicial gene ei gane yo la pelea--el puto amo 21:34 14 nov 2009 (UTC)kovanscky OLaZ Oye necesito yo y Usuario:Jaime* que nos alludes un una cosa.--Alcr 14:45 15 nov 2009 (UTC) X3 XD XD X3 Gracias xD buno asi quieres mi firma ?? El Dios Del Espacio ' - '' ¿Alguna Pregunta? 12:53 hora Venezuela 17 nov 2009 (UTC) xD 'El Dios Del Espacio ' - '' ¿Alguna Pregunta? Olz Oye necesito preguntarte una cosa pero no te lo dire asta k respondas a este mensaje.Da = por donde me lo respondas por MSN o WIKIDEX.''Gracias por leerlo.--Alcr 20:13 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Concurso A ti te va... ¡Dragonite! o Salamence. O Gyarados. O Swellow. --*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 17:29 21 nov 2009 (UTC) RE Aunque no se qué hize mal, lo intentaré. --*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 17:00 22 nov 2009 (UTC) hola cuantos artículos hay que hacer aqui para ser administrador? --I´m shiny 14:47 24 nov 2009 (UTC) Tienes razón si es cierto le quitare algunas reglas para que la gente lo disfrute más gracias ^_^ --AndyPoke14 15:56 24 nov 2009 (UTC) ENCUESTA ¿Se pueden hacer encuestas aquí? --I´m shiny 14:58 26 nov 2009 (UTC) Re:encuesta vale, ¿se podría poner en la portada de dialgapedia wiki? gracias --I´m shiny 14:56 27 nov 2009 (UTC) Contribuciones En mi página de usuario hay enlances de artículos que he creado, míralos y supervísalos xfa --I´m shiny 16:14 27 nov 2009 (UTC) Encuesta si porfa, ya he puesto más pokémon, --I´m shiny 14:50 28 nov 2009 (UTC) puedes poner tambien el Centro de adopción pokémon? HAY UN ENLACE EN MI PÁGINA --I´m shiny 15:16 28 nov 2009 (UTC)--I´m shiny 15:16 28 nov 2009 (UTC)--I´m shiny 15:16 28 nov 2009 (UTC)--I´m shiny 15:16 28 nov 2009 (UTC)--I´m shiny 15:16 28 nov 2009 (UTC)--I´m shiny 15:16 28 nov 2009 (UTC)--I´m shiny 15:16 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Dudas y Cuestiones Oye, ¿como se cambia el fondo de color de tu página de usuario? gracias, oye, te nombro jefe del Club Pokeamigos, di tu pokémon favorito en mi discusión (si aceptas xD) y adopta un pokémon en el centro de adopción pokémon. En mi página de usuario hay enlances, esteeeee, he oído que puede que Masterkyogren pierda el sitio de administrador. ¿Si llego a 200 ediciones antes de fin de mes lo seré? Me inspiro en Alecran --I´m shiny 20:53 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Ok Vale comprendido, ¿Pordrías proponerme? aunque no creo que supere a alercran Para ser jefe del club Pokeamigos, donde esta tu nombre en la tabla, deja tu firma ahí. --I´m shiny 21:43 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Oye De k va el Club de Pokeamigos??? Solo te keria decir eso.--€l BixoAlcr 12:44 29 nov 2009 (UTC)[[Usuario Discusión:Alecran|¿¿Algo que Responder??' [[Usuario Discusión:Alecran|'¿¿Algo que Responder??]] Ok. Fatal creo k lo voy a suspender a y conectate en el msn mejor.--€l BixoAlcr 13:02 29 nov 2009 (UTC)[[Usuario Discusión:Alecran|¿¿Algo que responder??]] Pokenovela de usuarios de dialgapedia Estoy pensando hacer una pokénovela con los usuarios de Dialgapedia wiki, cada uno representando a su pokémon favorito; ¿Aceptas como Arcanine? --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos 21:06 30 nov 2009 (UTC) Pokenovela de usuarios de dialgapedia Vale; da la voz y que cada uno deje su pokémon favorito y si quieren evolucionar en mi discusión --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos 21:10 30 nov 2009 (UTC) si si puedo assistir--Blaziken 14 23:25 1 dic 2009 (UTC) MSN Ya pero es que no tengo. Preguntaré a mis padres si me dejan tenerlo --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos 13:44 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Una consulta Esta pagina esta centrada solo en intercambios, novelas, ect.Porque si quieren poner artículos de pokemons, guías podría ayudarlos bastante xfa responderme --Franco-- 9:59 (UTC) Pokenovela de master Hola. He puesto las imágenes de la pokénovela "la minihistoria" de master. Soy Pokemon shiny. No firmo porque no se me ha cargado en estos momentos la barra de herramientas. Bueno, hasta otra Color ¿Como se da color de fondo a tu página de usuario? --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos 15:35 4 dic 2009 (UTC) PD: Si llego a las 250 ediciones ¿me harás administrador? he hecho unos cuantos artículos, muchos concursos, pokenovelas que están en marcha, subido muchas imágenes.... Etcétera. Answer soon, pleaseeee Respuestas Color Rojo, sobre lo de administrador ¿por que no me propones tú a mí? aunque Alecrán lleva mucha ventaja xD --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos 16:08 4 dic 2009 (UTC) se me olvidó Sí me dejaron hacerme un correo --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos 16:10 4 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias Por lo de la página de usuario. --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos--What happened? 13:59 5 dic 2009 (UTC) PD: Ya llevo mas de 200 ediciones, y he subido un monton de imágenes Epale Mira "Si puedo asistir" ahora si x3 'wikia ' - '' ¿Alguna Pregunta? 09:59 am 05 nov 2009 (UTC)'' Llegué Llegué a las 250 ediciones --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos-- 15:34 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Oye Estoy trabajando duro.... Proponme en usuario del mes para diciembre xfa,... Shiny-Líder de los Pokeamigos... (no firmo xque no se me cargó la barra de herramienta) RE:Plantilla Para crear una plantilla, entra en wikidex. Luego, en el buscador, pon: Plantilla:(nombre de plantilla). Ej:Plantilla:Mejorar. Luego, edita. Copia el contenido. Luego ve a crear artículo y pega el contenido. Luego, puedes modificarlo. Mañana te sigo explicando. --*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 17:57 6 dic 2009 (UTC) :Em... YO ya había creado la plantilla de perfil y la de equipo, mira mi usuario y lo comprobarás. --*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 20:29 6 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Pues no se si seré capaz...--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 20:40 6 dic 2009 (UTC) Disculpas Oye, perdona, en la Medalla Mina no he completado porque cuando estaba editando y haciendo el artículo y ponía los movimientos de los pokémon tuve que dejar el ordenador a mi padre. --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos-- 21:08 6 dic 2009 (UTC) Ya lo completé. --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos-- 21:57 6 dic 2009 (UTC) Epa Oye mira la Cara de MM Es para crear un dibujo donde se va a hacer lo de quien gano te voy a pasar un dibujo para que veas 750px 'wikia ' - '' ¿Alguna Pregunta? 06:05 am 08 nov 2009 (UTC)'' RE:Mensaje Mira que cuando se haga un torneo yo hago eso de la imagen para ver quien va ganando y vallan las eliminatorias y las personas vean quien va ganando y quien perdio entendes ATT:El Dios Si Si es buena la idea es que me puse a pensar y se me ocurrio eso xD y lo del tamaño es que no tenia muchas caras de MM a y cuando hagas un torneo me avisas y yo te ayudo =) =D ATT:El Dios Imposible Intento subir la Plantilla:Incompleto de wikidex hacia aquí para ponerla en los artículos del Usuario:Jaimeº, pero no puedo y además yo no tengo derecho de borrar artículos. Por ejemplo, mira el artículo Transformación, me da pena verlo de solo mirarlo xD bueno contéstame, que creo que en enero de 2010 tendremos nuevo administrador Yo mismo, dijiste que lo sería si fuera el usuario del mes de Diciembre... Llevo ya 3 votos a favor x3. Bueno, adiós. Atentamente --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos-- 15:25 9 dic 2009 (UTC) Ok Vale, seguiré trabajando duro, pero esas páginas habrá que completarlas ¿no? --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos-- 20:31 9 dic 2009 (UTC), por cierto, dame tu código de amigo, que me gustaría combatir contigo cuando me arreglen el router A Jaimeº se lo dije pero no me contesta y hace artículos así. ¿Como pones en el teclado del ordenador la estrellita esa que tiene en su nick? Plantilla:Incompleto ¡Guau!, está genial, ¿Cómo se hacen plantillas? Tenía previsto hacer una así; Plantilla:Error de sintaxis, para cuando el artículo tenga faltas ortográficas graves; Bueno, saludos --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos-- 13:43 10 dic 2009 (UTC) Guau Tu combate con sasuke está muy emocionante... Shiny Guía de pokémon oro corazón y plata alma Vale, estaría encantado de que nos ayudaras. Pensamos hacer guías de más vodeojuegos. Bueno, sigue tu también así... Shiny No se si es vandalismo pero te lo digo: El usuario Jaimeº, en el artículo tipo psíquico ha copiado directamente de wikidex. Observa que los dos artículos son iguales. Dile algo por favor, porque el no me responde, dile que no use textos CORPORIGHT sin permiso. Saludos; --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos-- 13:54 11 dic 2009 (UTC) Oye, contestame, que es urgente --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos-- 15:26 11 dic 2009 (UTC) Muchas gracias Gracias...¿Como se hace una firma así? --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos-- 15:36 11 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias por la plantilla... --Shiny--Líder de los pokeamigos 16:10 11 dic 2009 (UTC) Por cierto, en la guía de pokémon OC y PA, ¿Crees que cabrá toda en una página? ¿Me explico? Es que algunos ordenadores no pueden ver determinadas páginas porque tienen demasiada información. --Pokemon shiny 16:35 11 dic 2009 (UTC) ¡Que va! No entiendo nada de lo que quieres decir... --Pokemon shiny 12:30 12 dic 2009 (UTC) Firma Ok, gracias, creo que ya está; mira a ver: --Pokémon shiny - Tus mensajes aquí 12:42 12 dic 2009 (UTC) Artículo Ash: Oye, Investigador Juan; ¿Quién ha hecho el artículo Ash? Es igual al de Wikidex... --Pokémon shiny - Tus mensajes aquí 12:55 12 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿Entonces el plagio en ese momento no estaba prohibido?... Qué raro... Buno, empezaré con un nuevo artículo Ash. --Pokémon shiny - Tus mensajes aquí 13:01 12 dic 2009 (UTC) Bueno, pero esta wiki es (para mi, no se para tí) mejor que Wikidex porque tiene de todo; concursos, clubes, información... ¿Me entiendes? Aunque le falta mucho camino, xD.. Bueno, me pillaste haciendo el artículo Ash como me dijiste, bueno, chao --Pokémon shiny - Tus mensajes aquí 13:30 12 dic 2009 (UTC) PD: ¿Dónde vives? Yo en Barcelona, España. Ok Pero lo k te dije en el msn puedes.?--€l Bixo ¿¿Responderas??Alcr 16:38 12 dic 2009 (UTC) ok esoty conciente de eso lo uniko k are es ya no usar la cuenta pasada y ya no molestare ni utilizare las dos solamante la nueva --Recolector pokemon 03:53 14 dic 2009 (UTC) ok lo are --Recolector pokemon 01:14 16 dic 2009 (UTC) KAMON Es que queda mejor, que decir siempre; "tu rival" ¿Sabes? además al principio de la guía, se explica quien es KAMON --Pokémon shiny - Tus mensajes aquí 14:11 14 dic 2009 (UTC) Copias de WikiDex Borra los artículos Kanto y Arceus por favor si no te importa --Pokémon shiny - Tus mensajes aquí 15:06 17 dic 2009 (UTC) Más copias de Wikidex ¡Ya me estoy cansando! ¿Quién está haciendo tanto plagio? Borra los artículo Plaza wi-fi y Evolucion --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 15:32 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Y MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS COPIAS DE WIKIDEX!!!!!!!!!! Los artículos de lo juegos de la plaza wifi!!! Bórralos!!! MSN Conectate €l Bixillo Usuario Discusión:Alecran¿¿Respuestas?? Copias de WikiDex Déjalo, Alecrán ya las borró Hola eh Hola tío, he copiado de wikidex la Plantilla:S. Vendrá muy bien para ayudar a poner Sprites. ¿No crees? : Además, me gustaría que te conectases. Al msn. Proyectos Hola Investigador Juan, (no sé si te podré llamar así) bueno, que se me va. Quería consultarte para que aprobaras los proyectos que he ideado en Dialgapedia:Ideas. Bueno, xao HOLA!! Ke onda, perdona si me tarde demasciado en responder, Soy Zeledi, de Wikidex, no habia tenido mucho tiempo para hacer una cuenta en este Wikia pero ya la hize, whaoo!!:), bueno, oyes, con respecto a la batalla que tenemos pendiente, cuando y como quieres que sea?? ATTE:--Zeleon 21:27 22 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola Me he estado pasando por los proyectos de dialgapedia, y eso de los proyectos poke especies y etcétera me parece buena idea. ¿Te parece si creo yo las plantillas?--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 16:43 25 dic 2009 (UTC) : Yo me baso en las plantillas de WikiDex, pero no las copio.--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 08:22 26 dic 2009 (UTC) Duda Tengo una duda con respecto a las imágenes, pues quiero subir algunas imágenes que están en WikiDex aca en Dialgapedia, para mi blog (ya que lo voy a trasladar aquí, por el bloqueo de comentarios) ¿Puedo hacerlo? Saludos --'''M. trainer¿Qué sucede? cosas que pienso ... 17:57 26 dic 2009 (UTC) Olz Ace tiempo k no ablamos y ya k te vi, puedes conectarte en el MSN.??????????? €l Bixo¿¿Respuestas?? Plantilla He aquí un enlace: Para el proyecto, entra aquí.--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 09:07 27 dic 2009 (UTC) castigo ¿te han castigado? bueno, espero que te lo levanten y que pases la nochevieja sin el castigo xD --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 22:25 27 dic 2009 (UTC) ¬¬ oye ¬¬ Yo pertenezco al proyecto Especies??? €l Bixo ¿¿Respuestas?? Y conectate en el Msn. Si Si se regalan pokemon. Ya sabes quien soy ¿¿Respuestas?? Pues Nose pork lo pregunto. €l Bixo ¿¿Respuestas?? Ok, O.o bueno, sera cuando estes preparado y ya no castigado(jejjej). Atte:--zenny 23:30 27 dic 2009 (UTC) Un favor podrias poner mi concurso en la portada,es:Concurso de la Liga Pokemon--Wikinformer 04:00 28 dic 2009 (UTC) Otra cosa...... de que se trata exactamente este wiki?--Wikinformer 04:01 28 dic 2009 (UTC) Gusta??? Te gusta la Plantilla que he creado yo con DP. Plantillas es la de azula. €l Bixo Usuario Discusión:Alecran Tambien....... podias poner mi pokenovela en la portada es:DE 4 A 2--Wikinformer 19:11 28 dic 2009 (UTC) Se me olvidaba que requisitos son necesarios para convertirse en administrador?--Wikinformer 19:10 28 dic 2009 (UTC) ok ohh,gracias por el dato--Wikinformer 20:22 28 dic 2009 (UTC) batalla (apuesto que te gano :D) Quiero enfrentarme en una batalla con tigo en cuanto puedas estare esperando la respuesta si me la dejas antes del 30 de diciembre estaria bien porque en esa fecha me ire de mi casa y estare en un lugar sin wi-fi sin mas letras me despido y espero qe aceptes el duelo ATTE: Elvicho007 PD: Mi codigo de Pokemon Perla es:0775 2708 7858 MMMMMM....... no haz puesto mi concurso,a si y ahora se llama Torneo de la Liga Pokémon--Wikinformer 20:52 28 dic 2009 (UTC) La batalla Si puedo a esa hora en mi pais Chile serian las 11 am a si que solo falta qe me des tu codigo de entrenador bye Una cosa... ¿No te parecería que sería bueno poner una sección en la portada indicando todos los proyectos que hay? Es que tengo más en mente.--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 10:59 29 dic 2009 (UTC) o.O Conectate en el msn. €l Bixo ¿¿Respuestas?? MSM pues claro que te doy mi MSN es: vicenteneo@hotmail.es pero el 30 de diciembre me voy a un lugar sin wi-fi, asi que es hoy dia (29 de diciembre) o el 20 de enero la batalla. bye y feliz año nuevo Agregame al msn Agregame al msn para que podamos hablar mejor. alvarobroly@hotmail.com . Feliz navidad --The best 22:47 29 dic 2009 (UTC) plantilla ¿como hago para poner la plantilla del proyecto poké-especies?--N 04:22 30 dic 2009 (UTC) Combate Bueno.. yo preferiria que como eres de España y yo de México, ahi una diferencia de horario de 7 horas, yo quiciera que fuera el 1 de enero o el 2 de enero (segun a ti te convenga) al las 7:00 pm para ti y a las 12:00 pm a mi, te convence?. Atte:--zenny 16:22 30 dic 2009 (UTC) hola una pregunta que puedo hacer aqui????' cuentenme quiero unirme a su comunidad!!!!!!! --Julio the chikorita fan xD 03:44 31 dic 2009 (UTC) Tabla Ya conseguí ponerla a la derecha, mira en la discusión.--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 11:58 31 dic 2009 (UTC) Ya Yo ya empece a poner la plantilla a los de tipo fuego y si la puedes cambiar a la derecha estaria mejor.€l Bixo~¿¿Respuestas?? Si puedes, ¿me puedes poner todas las plantillas de todos los tipos que creas y a la derecha? en mi usuario. Responde Sí o No. €l Bixo~¿¿Respuestas?? Perdon Lo siento por el cuadro. €l Bixo~Usuario Discusión:Alecran¿¿Respuestas?? ¬¬ Me refiero a k pongas todas las tablas de todos los tipos en mi usuario donde esta la otra tabla y a la derecha si puedes. ¿Ya lo entendiste? Si no pues conectate en el MSN. €l Bixo~¿¿Respuestas?? OK, pues yo siempre que uso la compú estoy conectado y pues ahora estoy conectado y creo que ya te habia aceptado, si quieres conectarte ahora??. Atte:--zenny 18:13 1 ene 2010 (UTC) 0.o Yo no puse esapacios en la portada.€l Bixo~¿¿Respuestas?? MSN Conectate y acabamos antes. Feliz año!! Feliz año!!Nuevo xD te digo una cosa me quedo acaargo de http://Es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com y otra cosa tengo sueño xD--'wikia ' - '' ¿Alguna Pregunta? 19:30 1 ene 2010 (UTC)'' Que la usuario:hikari kat no va mas a su wikia y harukaangel aurs y yo nos quedamos acargo --'wikia ' - '' ¿Alguna Pregunta? 19:46 1 ene 2010 (UTC)'' ¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Feliz Año Nuevo!! ¡¡Hola!! ¿como te va? Te quería decir que estoy listo para la batalla, así que tu dime que día. Saludos.--'M. trainer'¿Qué sucede? cosas que pienso ... 20:49 3 ene 2010 (UTC) Mi msn es mortizsmash@Hotmail.com, pero ahora no puedo batallar. Allá nos ponemos de acuerdo. Saludos. --'M. trainer'¿Qué sucede? cosas que pienso ... 20:56 3 ene 2010 (UTC) Idea Oye, ¿podrías hacerme un hueco en la portada para pokémon destacado? Yo podría ser el escritor. Por cierto, ¿¿¿Cómo se pone la firma de color??? No la pongas en rojo que por un momento creí que borraste tu página de usuario. Saludos Pokemon shiny. (no se que me pasa que al escribir en discusiones no se me carga la barra de herramientas) Perdoname!! Perdona si no me conecte, e estado afuera de mi ciudad por estas vacaciones que ya mero concluiran y quisimos aprovecharlas saliendo por lo que ni me percate de tu mensaje anterior, perdona. Te pido que sugieras otra fecha que ahora si estare pendiente de tus mensajes porfa!!!. Atte:--zenny 18:28 4 ene 2010 (UTC) RE Pues en MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user.--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 20:24 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Soy un desconciderado!!! No puedo creer que sea tan malvado con alguien, no meresco perdon de Dios, te dije que estaria atento a tus mensajes y se me olvido, sabes que, mañana y pasado estare ya TODO el dia, bueno desde que me depierte, desayune, acomode mi cama y todo lo que es aceo personal, oka???, porfa perdoname!!!! :`(. Atte:--zenny 05:00 5 ene 2010 (UTC) Cambio Perdona si molesto, te hiba a desir que decidi ya no ser Zeleon, no me gusto el nombre y decidi ser como era Usuario:Zeledi, se puede??. A!!, ya esoy conectado, todo el dia voy a estarlo... Te espero. Atte:--Zenny 17:52 5 ene 2010 (UTC) Bueno, ya estoy conectado Ya estoy conectado, pero estare como no conectado para evitarme las molestias, te estare esperando!!!...Atte:--Zenny 21:52 5 ene 2010 (UTC) Duda Imagina una batalla Perla/Diamante vs Platino y la batalla es por ejemplo Torterra (D/P) vs Giratina forma origen (Pt), que como no existe la forma origen en el D/P, Giratina tendrá presión y no levitación como habilidad. El Torterra usa Terremoto, ¿Afectaría a Giratina? Saludos --Pokemon shiny 13:20 6 ene 2010 (UTC) ¡¡¡Importante!!! ¡¡¡I.E Pokémon, nuestra wiki será sancionada si no hacemos algo!!! Un usuario anónimo dijo en mi discusión que yo había hecho artículos en los que había copiado de wikidex... No lo entiendo, no he hecho eso, lo único he borrado artículos que si que eran plagio. Dice que hay que colocar la Plantilla:De wikidex en esos artículos en 1 semana... Att --Pokemon shiny 20:49 6 ene 2010 (UTC) Tabla ¿Que tabla deberíamos poner en los artículos? ¿La que está ahora o la que modificaste tú?--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 16:14 7 ene 2010 (UTC) Bloqueo de Alecran Consulté con Central Wikia en inglés aunque me respondieron en español. Me dijeron que bloqueara al usuario. Es Alecran, con sus copias continuas. Lo dejé en 1 semana. Por cierto, ¿Como vas a hacer que ese usuario anónimo se identifique? A mi es lo que me aconsejaron en Central Wikia. De todas formas lo hacía repetidamente. El bloqueo expira en 1 semana. ??? Como k blokeado. Si no copié. :|€l Bixo~¿¿Respuestas?? De nuevo Zeledi Hola, quisiera recordarte que de nuevo soy Zeledi para que se te olvide que sigo siendo Zeleon, te pido porfavor que esa pag. la borres o que me digas como se borran, esque ya no la voy a usar, como desidi seguir siendo Zeledi...saludos--Zenny 18:48 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Ocupo permiso Intente borrar mi pag. pero me dice que ocupo un permiso de un usuario... help!!!!!--zenny 19:40 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Color de las tablas Hola, ¿Como se varía el color de la tabla para el proyecto pokeespecies? --Pokemon shiny 16:13 10 ene 2010 (UTC) pues si... de echo, y no te preocupes, no me conectare mas en la otra cuenta, seria una perdida de tiempo, ya que mi compu es tan lenta!!! tiene .01 de RAM (velocidad) jajja.... saludos..--Zenny 01:50 11 ene 2010 (UTC) Unete al Torneo Fortuna AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 15:44 12 ene 2010 (UTC) Tu firma Te recomendaría no poner rojo, tu firma parece un enlace en rojo no hecho todavía Pokemon shiny 13:49 13 ene 2010 (UTC) Te recomendaría no poner rojo, tu firma parece un enlace en rojo no hecho todavía Pokemon shiny 14:21 13 ene 2010 (UTC), por cierto, he creado la plantilla:ortografía: :La cual, ya ha sido mejorada. 22:24 13 ene 2010 (UTC) Error En mi página de usuario hay un error.Donde pone en números grandes las ediciones que tengo pone:592,pero me voy a mi discusión y me pone 603,vuelvo ami página de usuario y me pone 592. Estoy jugando al PES 2010 21:17 13 ene 2010 (UTC) :D Veo que eres admin. y Burócrota de esta wiki, ¡Qué bien! Sólo pasé a saludarte xD Suerte 22:15 13 ene 2010 (UTC) :Sí, que curioso. Tal vez no sólo sea de visita (nunca se sabe). Ya hice un pequeño arreglo en la plantilla ortografía. No sé, creo que una plantilla de aviso a la comunidad, debe ser algo serio. 23:02 13 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Algo más. Este usuario, su página esta protegida; revisando su discusión encuentras el mensaje que le deje. Es preferible que seas tu el que actúe frente a eso. 23:12 13 ene 2010 (UTC) ¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Hola!! ¿Como te va? Hace rato que no te veía editando. Por cierto, me gustaría que votaras en mi encuesta si no es mucha molestia. Y otra cosa ¿Sabes por que Dialga palkia no está? Pues no lo he visto en dias. Saludos M. trainer¿Qué sucede? 23:29 13 ene 2010 (UTC) PD:no te lo dije ese día así que te lo digo ahora, ese Charizard tuyo es bastante fuerte... seamos honestos muy fuerte. 'Te felicito por ello. Ya está Ya está desprotegida....De todas formas por si las moscas.... Pokemon shiny 14:29 14 ene 2010 (UTC) Puedo crear... oyes, me preguntaba que si yo podria crear un pueblo similar a Ciudad Dialga y esas cosas, porfa???--Zenny 01:42 18 ene 2010 (UTC) Plantilla que hemos creado Masterkyogren y yo ¿Que te parece?Pokemon shiny 15:14 18 ene 2010 (UTC) Oky.... De acurdo, hare una de esas cosas que dijistes que no me acuerdo como se llaman, bueno, muchas gracias... a y por sierto, en el msn cual eres??, esque tengo a varia gente que no se quien es.....saludos Zenny 22:50 18 ene 2010 (UTC) Plantilla Inactivo OK, ya la cambiaré Pokemon shiny 14:53 19 ene 2010 (UTC) Evento Hola soy Arasero01 y me acabo de hacer de Dialgapedia y me gustaría hacer un evento con un amigo mío que se va a hacer de Wikidex. Te mantendremos al contacto. Adios, Pokexperto.Arasero01 19:14 19 ene 2010 (UTC)thumb Evento Hola soy Arasero01 y me acabo de hacer de Dialgapedia y me gustaría hacer un evento con un amigo mío que se va a hacer de Wikidex. Te mantendremos al contacto. Adios, Pokexperto.Arasero01 19:15 19 ene 2010 (UTC)thumb Re:Huevo malo Listo. El artículo está finalizado. Disculpa Pokemon shiny 15:44 20 ene 2010 (UTC) PD: Me he dado cuenta de que la Plantilla:Administrador queda un poco sosa, al igual que la portada ¿no? Ya mejoré la Plantilla:Inactivo, puse la foto del mew shiny porque me encanta ¿a tí también? Pokemon shiny 15:52 20 ene 2010 (UTC) Re:Lavarle la cara al wiki La verdad, en mi concepto ponerle color oscuros a la Portada es lo peor. Marea a un visitante, sí tienes opciones de nuevos colores: ¡adelante! 22:03 21 ene 2010 (UTC) :Entiendo, pero no lo haré sólo ya (pues sólo dices que debemos cambiar, y no has dado iniciativa de eso; por lo menos una idea). 22:09 21 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Creo que ponerle imágenes atraería la atención. ¿Qué opinas? 22:16 21 ene 2010 (UTC) Asistencia Torneo Cronómetro El Torneo Cronómetro sera el 6 de febrero a las 22:00 sur de America 15:00 aprox., cae el sabado un dia perfecto para acer el bago. Bueno si puedes asistir ese día di en mi discusión que (''Puedo Asistir a TC) para poder empezar el torneo sin problemas, si no puedes deves de poner (''No Puedo Asistir a TC). Si no puedes asistir intentare cabiarlo pero eso tardará y alomejor no se lograra. '''El Munchlax sera repartido el sabado 30 de enero a la misma hora que el torneo.'' Más información Torneo Cronómetro. €l Bixo Z~¿¿Respuestas Z?? Sobre ese Ciencia... Lo que pasa es que durante mis primeros dias en Wikidex, yo me apoyaba mucho de Ciencia al Poder, el es el mas grande en ese Wiki, por lo que yo siempre le tuve un respeto inmenso, un dia el puso en un episodio(que yo lo cree todo con detalle) un mensaje de redacción pidiendo a la demas personas que corrijan las faltas de ortografia, yo me pregunte que porke no me dijo que yo las corrija y de echo como quiera lo hiba a hacer, yo fui y le dije en buena onda que me hubiera dicho que yo lo corrigiera, pero no sabia que escribir en el titulo y para mi error le puse "Queja" y creo que por esto el lo tomo para mal y no me acuerdo que me dijo, yo me senti mal y le fui a pedir perdon, pero desde entonces, por mas mensajes que le ponga, ninguno me contesta, me fui enojando poco a poco hasta que me dije: "Bueno, si me esta imponiendo la ley del hielo, por que le insisto" y porque tendria que ahora decirme que lo respete, si el ni me pela. Desde entonces, yo no tengo por que estar respetando a alguien que me esta imponiendo la Ley del Hielo, que por mas que le quieres caer bien, este no lo toma haci, en ningun mensaje que me e encontrado de el a escrito un "jajja" o por lo menos el "XD", por eso digo que no tiende a divertirse en las atracciones de los Wikis o afuera de ellos, y pues bueno, si un consejo lo daria es que se tome vacaciones de los Wikis, que deje a alguine encargado, digo, para eso ahi pas administradores, no??, y se de oxigeno, que la pase bien, que valla a un lugar de buen ambiente, se relaje y tome las cosas a la ligera, como quiera es un ser humano y no tengo por que tratarlo haci pero que el ya no me trate haci, por el amor de dios!!!, bueno eso es todo, creo que me inspire un poco jejej....bueno, saludos--Zenny 02:56 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Suerte Hola solo queria decirte que tengas suerte en el Torneo Cronómetro, aunque viendo tu equipo no vas a necesitarla.Si te enfrentas a mi, ten piedad.AnGeL 08:18 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Re: Así que tu... No sé qué es lo que te decepciona, pero viendo esto debería ser yo el decepcionado. Es decir, uno de los administradores de WikiDex no solo no se preocupa por hacer cumplir la licencia sino que encima regaña a quien la hace cumplir. Eso sí que es decepcionante. Cuando te hice administrador ya sabía que existía este wiki y que eras administrador aquí, lo que no sabía es que permitieras estas cosas. Una cosa es basarse en algo, y otra cosa es copiarlo y pegarlo, que es lo que se ha hecho. La licencia protege el contenido y la forma de estructurarlo. Está claro que puedes poner los movimientos de los Pokémon, eso no te lo niega nadie y eres libre de hacerlo sin tener que dar cuentas a nadie, pues los datos son públicos, pero otra cosa es copiar y pegar el contenido de otra wiki y eso es lo que se está haciendo. No tienes ni idea de las horas de mi vida que he invertido en crear esas tablas y comprobar muchos de esos datos. ¿Que se pueden usar en otra parte? Pues claro, pero dando la atribución que marca la licencia. Si hubiera visto los datos así sueltos no me habría metido, pero es que usa la misma estructura de tabla que en WikiDex. ¿Te has fijado que no hay ningún sitio que use una estructura así? Por eso está bien claro que se ha copiado. Cambiarle el formato de fondo y borde de la tabla no cambia nada. Y que niegues que se ha copiado de WikiDex solo porque le cambies el borde de la tabla es jugar un tanto sucio. Si algún día inviertes tiempo y esfuerzo el algo sabrás de que hablo, pero supongo que no es el caso. A mi me da igual que se copie, por eso usamos esta licencia, que apoyo totalmente, pero eso sí, creo que lo justo es dar la atribución necesaria. Aunque eso no significa que vaya a contribuir aquí, por motivos obvios ¿qué sentido tiene poner información de Pokémon aquí cuando ya está en WikiDex? En fin, cada cuan invierte su tiempo en lo que quiere. Eso si, procura mantener el orden, ya que como administrador que eres también eres responsable de lo que aquí se haga. Si no eres capaz de cumplir tus obligaciones (eliminar el spam, combatir el vandalismo, hacer cumplir la licencia) o peor, incitas a lo contrario, tus poderes peligrarán. Como sabes, quien manda es Wikia. Saludos, --Ciencia Al Poder en WikiDex 17:14 23 ene 2010 (UTC) : Bueno, rectificar es de sabios. Creo que era lo justo. Estás perdonado. --Ciencia Al Poder en WikiDex 20:58 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Permiso para nuevo proyecto He pedido permiso a Pokemon shiny para crear el proyecto líderes de gimnasio de dialgapedia y me lo ha concedido, pero me dijo que antes lo consultara con otros administradores. Polo 21:57 23 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo El Torneo Equilibrio empezará el fin de semana que viene. Como tu número de inscripción es el 1, serás el primero en combatir. Tu combate será el sábado que viene (día 30) contra Wikirotom (si ambos podéis). Dime tu país y las horas que mejor te vengan para luchar el sábado. Polo 10:49 24 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Torneo y proyecto Sobre el proyecto, pretendo llegar a crear ocho ciudades con sus respectivos gimnasios en dialgapedia. No crearlas yo, sino que las creemos todos los usuarios que nos unamos al proyecto. De momento, cinco usuarios nos hemos interesado por la idea, y con este proyecto, más usuarios podrían ayudar a crear y mantener bien esas ciudades. Y dime la hora que te venga mejor el sábado, para el torneo, por favor. Polo 14:33 24 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Torneo Equilibrio El sábado no puede wikirotom, así que lo ha pedido para el viernes. Si te viene bien, tu lucha será el viernes. ¿Te viene bien a las cuatro? Polo 19:20 24 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Eh! En los artículos de especies de pokémon se podría poner el fondo de la página del mismo color que el de la tabla ¿no? I´m shiny| 15:16 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Un nuevo torneo Él y yo tenemos pensado un torneo. Lo estamos organizarlo pero antes ¿nos dejas crearlo?Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 11:40 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias por darme permiso. Apuntate damos buenos premios, aunque no hallamos puesto cuales xDDD.Es el Torneo Celeste.Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 16:06 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Administrador ¿Cómo podría llegar a ser administrador? Polo 20:26 31 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Usuario del mes ¿Podrías explicarme cómo funciona exactamente el foro de Usuario del mes, por favor? Polo 20:18 4 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo 8º gimnasio Gimnasio de Ciudad Brillante. Mi gimnasio, soy su líder. Has de ser uno de los 6 aprendices a derrotar antes de que se enfrenten a mí. Eres de las 6 personas más poderosas Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 15:31 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Torneo Cronómetro Tendremos que pelear. Mi codigo de amigo es 5456 5569 4911 Buena suerte en la batalla, adios Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif ¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 18:18 6 feb 2010 (UTC) : PD: Me das tu codigo porfa Batalla En este momento estoy conectado avisame tu ok? Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif ¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 23:03 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Eh Tio Eh Bicho Tu ya no vienes un Coño ya no te veo ni en wikidex ni en dialgapedia ni en el msn donde Carajo Estas?!?!!? I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo? 07:36 7 feb 2010 (UTC) torneo oigan yo quiero hacer un torneo ayudenme a acerlo Aprendiz Eres el 6º, ya que eres muy fuerte. Recuerda que si te vencen has de dejar que el aspirante se enfrente contra mí Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 13:52 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Torneo Equilibrio ¿Luchasteis Wikirotom y tú finalmente? Polo 14:26 8 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Combate Me gustaria retarte a un combate, cuando puedas,Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 16:22 17 feb 2010 (UTC) :Si soy líder de un gimnasio de este, respecto al msn, no le doy nunca a nadie que no conozca por motivos personales y por una tontería que no me gusta decir.Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 16:58 17 feb 2010 (UTC) ::JeJe me has pillado, pero para algo tenemos el chat o las discusiones, dime cuando te viene bien.Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 17:32 17 feb 2010 (UTC) :: No puedo a las 16:00 pero si a las 17:30 este es mi código: :: 4469 2446 4981 Apúntame como Larry.Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 21:05 17 feb 2010 (UTC) :: Si puedo, pero a lo mejor llego tarde.Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 16:20 18 feb 2010 (UTC) : Te parecen bien estas normas?: : 1- legendario como mucho : 2- Prohibido desconectarse : 3-Batalla 6 vs 6, individual nivel 100 : [[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?']] Cosas de lo mio 14:04 19 feb 2010 (UTC) RE: Reto Vale, 6 vs 6 este fin de semana. Polo 17:27 17 feb 2010 (UTC) ola ola, tengo una duda como ago para que buelva a salir la barra de chat es que le quise dar en el otro de la par pero por accidente presione el otro de cerrar y no puedo chatear ¿como ago para que vuelva a salir? Día hora y todo eso El sábado, a ser posible después de comer, a las cuatro. Yo soy de España, y tú creo que me dijiste que también, así que no hay problema con la hora. En cuanto a los legendarios, prefiero no llevarlos (yo no llevaré ninguno), pero las reglas del gimnasio no los prohíbe, así que puedes llevarlos. Si el día y la hora no te vienen bien, dímelo en mi discusión. Polo 20:04 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Estoy listo. Me tengo que desconectar. Medalla frame|Medalla VistaAhi está la medalla Vista.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?']] Cosas de lo mio 15:52 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Vale Eres español o de otro pais?Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 09:42 20 feb 2010 (UTC) torneo fabrica si es que aun no termino la lista : ya puedes rentar :: O_O jaja que rapido gracias por tu renta espero disfrutes del torneo Medalla Coraje Ya que eres aprendiz, te tengo que dar la medalla obligatoriamente; aquí la tienes. Archivo:65px-MedallaKantoGary1.png I? Love Shinies 14:56 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Batalla Te reto a una batalla individual 1vs1 :D lleva un legend yo llevare mi lugia shiny al lvl 100 dame tu msn para que acordemos la hora :D ATT: Giratina True Form (hablo en español xD) Necesito... ...Un laboratorio, es decir, una subpágina en mi usuario como página de pruebas. ¿Me dices como se hace? I? Love Shinies 16:07 22 feb 2010 (UTC) PD: Lee y comenta Pokégags Permiso??? Hola!!!, hace mucho que no te e hablado, te queria preguntar si me podrias dar permiso de crear un torneo???, no tengo muchas cosas que hacer (nuevas) y me gustaria tener uno....--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 01:37 24 feb 2010 (UTC) Aviso Si eres Fan de LoS TrioS pues no te pierdas su segunda temporada. También te dejo la plantilla de la pokénovela de LoS TrioS: Espero que disfrutes con esta pokénovela tan emocionante. (10:30)~(España) ¿? Hola I.E.Poké. Ayer andaba muy ocupado para hacer la pelea, pero me entró una duda ¿a que medalla te refieres? ¿a la del Gimnasio de Ciudad Brillante? Pues yo no te la puedo dar, esa te la da Shiny, y si, no se de cuál hablas. Por cierto, puedo hacer la batalla el Viernes o el Sábado. Saludos--HunterShinyHunter 15:03 24 feb 2010 (UTC) Acepto tu reto ;) Concedido, cuando desees, yo estare libre todo el dia de hoy y mañana...gracias por el permiso....saludos--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 19:58 24 feb 2010 (UTC) Asistente... Claro que eres aceptado y gracias por lo del Pueblo, todavia me faltan muchas cosas por pulir de el...no esta del todo terminado, firma en la sección de asistentes del Gimnasio Dorado y en lugar de 2 puestos libres pon 1 puesto. Tambien dime que Elemento es tu favorito (tierra, aire ó agua, fuego nó pues ya lo escogierón) por esta razón solo asepto 4 asistentes. Como asistente tienes derecho de crear de 1 a 3 edificios en el Pueblo y responsabilisarte de ellos, no lo dejes como el edificio de pkmpkmpkm ke no se a conectado en un buen tiempo y ni me dijo su elemento favorito!!!!! (ke pereza kon el :en fin, suerte con la batalla de Victor y tu, espero ke ganes....hace mucho e querido una batalla contigo y no la e tenido!!!!!....bueno....suerte--[[Usuario:Zeledi|El Magnate Elemental Zenny]---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 21:44 24 feb 2010 (UTC) Usuario del mes Veo que has borrado el aviso que puse al lado. Lo puse porque Ángel y yo lo acordamos así, para empatar y ser nombrados administradores los dos, como me dijiste, para evitar los conflictos y la polémica. Polo 21:17 25 feb 2010 (UTC) Medalla thumb|left|63pxMedalla Continuo Espacio-Tiempo. Recuerda que contigo he pasado por alto la regla de la autonivelación, por lo que me gustaría pedirte si puedes concluir ya la votación de usuario del mes. Polo 14:51 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Medalla Archivo:Medalla_Murciélago.pngTal y como prometi aqui esta. Vicho Hiuston, we have a problem... Lamento decir esto pero vamos a tener que posponer la batalla nuevamente... no es que no quiera hacerla, pero hay unos problemas acá en Chile. Mil disculpas, pero no quiero que mientras hacemos la batalla pase algo.--HunterShinyHunter 13:09 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Problema En mi pagina de usuario no se ven las ediciones que tengo arriba del todo Carlos Me quereis contar algo??? mis historias y votaciones aqui ; ) 11:10 28 feb 2010 (UTC) ¿? Estoy confuso ,¿ como puedo apuntarme a un torneo ?Infernape 99 18:01 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Una cosa Te dejo este mensaje por si ganas cinco medallas de la liga. Si lo consigues, puedes apuntarte aquí, y si ganas (sólo si ganas), podrás enfrentarte al alto mando. Polo 19:21 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias Investigador , en semana santa te retare a un combate ,por favor aceptalo y te dare algo.Infernape 99 19:26 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Administrador En el usuario del mes empataron victor y elite angel asi que ¡¡lOS AS HECHO ADMINISTRADOR A LOS 2?!?!?!?! creo que dialga te comio el cerebro --'Dialga' Palkia 03:18 1 mar 2010 (UTC) Administrador Se puede poner mas administradores Carlos Me quereis contar algo??? mis historias y votaciones aqui ; ) 14:38 1 mar 2010 (UTC) Se pondran mas administradores¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?A, en los administradores creo que Andres Bonilla 196 está inactivo por que desde que me puse en está pagina no lo he visto hacer nada.Responde Carlos Me quereis contar algo??? mis historias y votaciones aqui ; ) 22:45 1 mar 2010 (UTC) RE: Legendarios No puedes usar a Lugia, lo siento. Es que si te permito a ti usar legendarios tendría que permitírselo a todos. Y, por cierto, algunos combates son autonivelados, pero otros son obligatoriamente sin autonivelar (dependiendo del estadio). Saludos. Polo 14:19 2 mar 2010 (UTC) Un mal entendido Disculpa, a habido una confusión... lo ke pasa es ke Pokemon Shiny (el usuario) me puso un mensaje en el ke mi pueblo no podia ser o existir como una subpagina de usuario... si mal recuerdo, tu me concebiste krear mi pueblo kon la condicion de ke seria una subpagina de usuario... ahora ke me konekto despues de un par de dias.. leo el mensaje e intento meterme en mi pueblo... noto ke lo habian redireccionado... resulto ser la misma persona ke me envio ese mensaje (pokemon shiny), la verdad no es ke me haya molestado por eso, sino ke hasta donde yo se, una pagina de usuario es donde se puede tener una libertad mas exagerada ke en kualkier otra pagina (como la libertad de crear un pueblo y ke no sea REDIRECCIONADO), solo fue mi enfado de ke esa persona lo haya echo sin mi concentimiento ni tu autorización (apesar de ser el tambien una administrador...kreo), de una vez dime (para ke no se haga mas grande este asunto), kres ke es mejor ke mi pueblo sea una pagina komún o prefiers ke siga siendo una subpagina de usuario???... yo acatare tus ordenes como las acate cuando me dijiste ke seria mejor una subpagina de usuario, no me molestare en ningun sentido tu desición... bueno..saludos--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 21:00 2 mar 2010 (UTC) de acuerdo... ordenes acatadas... no ahi molestias... solo habia un mal entendido... enseguida la cambiare y pedire una disculpa a pokemon shiny...saludos--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 21:05 2 mar 2010 (UTC) Mensajes de arriba Esos mensajes de arceus y oro heart gold,los as puesto tu?dime como ponerlos.Un saludo --'Dialga' Palkia 21:15 2 mar 2010 (UTC) Bien bueno pero tan siquiera dejame ser uno de tus asistente porfa que sean 3 DP SHINYy yo please--Balo Me vas a contar algo 22:05 2 mar 2010 (UTC) A Y OTRA COSA ME PUEDO QUE DAR CON UNA MEDALLA DE CIUDAD VENISOW POR QUWE YO FUI LIDER POR UN MES--Balo Me vas a contar algo 22:31 2 mar 2010 (UTC) Combate como lider de gimnasio Esta vez quiero un combate pero como lider de gimnasio, si meganas te entrego la medalla murcielago si te gano me das tú medalla.Podemos quedar este findesemana.Carlos Me quereis contar algo??? mis historias y votaciones aqui ; ) 14:09 3 mar 2010 (UTC) pon esto en tu usuario que los rotom te acompañen (HablemosArchivo:Torneo_Terror.gif 14:16 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Problema Lo siento, pero no dispondré de Wi-fi, hasta dentro de un tiempo :(. Sobre lo de Zeledi, no pasa nada, lo entiendo ya que si sólo estaba Ciudad Dialga.... I Love Shinies - Visit Us! 14:50 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Medalla Prueba Máxima Felicidades, has ganado la Medalla Prueba Máxima, puedes ponerla en tu usuario! thumb|left El actual líder del Gimnasio Lunar The Gold Coke Shiny!¿Mensajes Gold?Archivo:Gym_lunar_link.gif 19:33 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Plantilla:Perfil Deberias ponerte la plantilla perfil pa no ser tan vago --'Dialga' Palkia 03:11 4 mar 2010 (UTC) NOTA:Ya que eres lider de gimnasio tienes que vencerme a mi ya que si uno es lider de gimnasio tiene que vencerme,por que crees que lo puse?(pasalo) Pregunta... La medalla del gimnasio brillante, ¿la ganaste con una batalla o te la dio gratis? Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif Me gustaria ganar todos los sellos de color :( 03:41 4 mar 2010 (UTC) CCP Por favor, comunica el Pokémon que deseas clonar. Tienes en tu cuenta 0 Puntos. I Love Shinies - Visit Us! 15:02 4 mar 2010 (UTC) Novelas Hola JP. Necesito saber que categoría existe sobre las novelas. Necesito saber cuales existen actualmente; ya que crearé una plantilla y una box. Saludos, 17:32 4 mar 2010 (UTC). :Gracias. Pero no me recuerdes WikiDex, esto harto de la burócracia que hay allí. Espero que puedas hacerlo bien, de lo contrario empezarás a sentir la presión de ciencia todo el tiempo, como me pasó. Saludos, 17:48 4 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Traigo tu nueva tarjeta del C.C.P, se trata de esta tu cuenta tiene 25 puntos,sigue usando el C.C.P Usuario:Frnco14 13:11 4 mar 2010 (UTC) A mi me los das pero no se intercambiar desde platino yo clono desde diamante y lo intercambie si quieres me explica como se intercambia desde platino y te lo clono en unos minutos,quieres que los clone ahorita?, des acuerdo pero me avisas ya? Reto Porsupuesto que acepto, pero... tambien me gustaria que esa batalla fuera por las medallas, es decir, tu ganas yo te doi la medalla, yo gano tu me das la tuya....que opinas???, y mi msn es: zenny_4ever@hotmail.com , bueno... seguramente estare conectado mañana a las 2:30 pm (o sea las 9:30 pm en España) en México hasta las 5:00 pm.... bueno, esperare tu respuesta--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 21:35 4 mar 2010 (UTC) Oh.. bueno pues seria mejor que lo retaras porque así practicamente ganas la medalla gratis sin pelear ni nada. Bueno es mi recomendación. Sin ofender ni pelear pero para mi no la ganaste. Bueno no quiero sonar CienciaAlPoder (XDD) así que has lo que tu quieras no me opondré ^^ Suerte con tu gimnasio ;D Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif Me gustaria ganar todos los sellos de color :( 23:28 5 mar 2010 (UTC) : Mmm ya veo, bueno entonces creo que le ire a alegar a shiny xD jaja bueno mejor lo dejamos así. Recuerda que eres el único con esa medalla así que supongo que eres de los mejores aquí, no? jaja eso me lo han dicho y he leído en muchas discusiónes (no me mires con esa cara de "metiche" jajaja) Bueno gracias por aclararme, te deseo suerte en tu ciudad, adios Equipo de comunidad Hola JP. Como veras, te he agregado al Equipo de comunidad. Necesito saber tu nombre completo, y segundo que a partir de ahora incluyas en tu firma la extension: . Saludos, 14:46 6 mar 2010 (UTC) MUAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJJA CHETOS Y CHIPICAOS (Título no viene a cuento) Tengo un Darkrai ¿le quieres?[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué te cuentas?']] @team 18:37 6 mar 2010 (UTC)